


House of the Rising Sun

by creativityatbest



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Burning, Drinking, Drowning, Gambling, M/M, Main fucks Minor Character Once, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Songfic, distant father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityatbest/pseuds/creativityatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was asleep when they came. The screams awoke him, screams mixed with clanging and the distinct scent of blood. The year was 1930 and Dan didn't think he could survive, not with all the games. They play with you in that house, you're a toy, the wind you up and see where you finally stop. It's a test run by the worst criminal minds in all of London. The Lester Brothers.<br/>Your life turns to a question. How far will you go? When will it end? What will be next? Who will you be when being you isn't an option anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they wont know

_January 8th, 1921_

He's 9. 9 with nothing to do and absolutely nowhere to go. At the moment he found it tedious but he would grow to love it.

He lay in a field miles away from the city, playing with his fingers as he admired the faded stars creeping behind orange, yellow, and red tints. The sun was slowly slipping below the horizon, changing the world around it and the moon had taken full stage. 

That's what life was like for Dan. A stage, everything had a place, everything happened because somebody was pulling the strings, everything had been written into a script millions of years previous. 

If you asked his father, a science professor, he would claim he had no idea of Dan's thinking or why Dan would think such a thing. He only knew that Dan's mother had been a dancer and took her to one of her shows in London Grand Opera house when he was 6. He did not know that was the day her mother claimed she was sick and would die soon, he did not know that was the day a sweet 10 year old boy named Phil found him crying in the bathroom, he certainly did not know that that same boy bought Dan an ice cream cone and kissed the cream off his lips before he was gone. He knew nothing of Dan's life beside his name and mother. 

Dan's father was distant, he continuously drowned himself in his studies and hoped to win a Nobel Prize someday. For what Dan was unsure but he loved him like any 9 year old would. 

But it was days like this that Dan would question his father's love, what he really thought of Dan since his gorgeous wive's death. That's when Dan began to cry. 

He was always there when Dan was in pain, whether in his thoughts or, on the very rare occasion when Dan felt the most yearn for a friend, in person. Like now, he slowly walks up the broadside of the hill, a basket in one hand and blond haired girl's hand in the other. His eye's find Dan's and he freezes, a look of adoration beginning to fill them. 

He drops the girl's hand and whispers into her ear. Instantly the girl breaks down into tears, she buries her face in her hands and races down the hill. 

Dan's face falls and when Phil looks at him he raises an eyebrow. 

"What? Come on I wasn't being  _that_ rude."

"She's crying!"

"It's a relationship thing. You wouldn't understand."

Dan rolls his eyes but sits up as Phil crosses his legs and sets his picnic basket down.  

"What's in there?" Dan asks and leans forward to grab the wicker. Phil jerks it back last second, his eyes flashing with something crazed, something unreal. 

"It's nothing of your concern. My dad gave me a special job." He boast proudly, as all kids do.

"Swell. What's it for?" 

Phil snaps, his eyes grow cold and his jaw tightens. "It's a  _special assignment_ something a kid like you wouldn't understand." He scoffs. 

Dan frowns but leans back against a tree. "Okay."

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Tired."

Phil gives Dan an unconvinced look. 

"I like the sky."

"Okay." Phil flops down and looks at the sky, red have begun to turn deep blue and the stars are finally focusing. 

"You don't think it's weird?" Dan asks and lays down next to Phil. 

"Not weird. Just, odd. That's okay though. I like odd." He takes Dan's petite in his own and holds them over his chest. Dan blushes and looks back to the sky. 

"That star right there." Dan takes their joined hands and points towards the brightest star. "That's my favourite."

"Why?" Phil asks, nose crinkling. How could someone favour a star out of the millions?

"My papa says that star leads to a special place. A place where nobodies mean and everyday is paradise. He says that's where mummy went."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's my favourite too."


	2. they came like vultures

Dan's moan was high pitched and loud. His chewed up fingernails were dug into Gabe's soft skin and his head was flung back, trying to process just how hard Gabe was pumping into his sweet virgin button. His legs shook at the intensity and he could barely breathe. They were surrounded by the smell of sweat and ash as a small bud smoked out beside them. Gabe leaned down, pining Dan to the bed with his body and shoving even deeper inside him. God did it feel nice, beyond nice. 

"Told you it would be good." Gabe whispers, his hot breath making Dan shiver. Minutes before Dan had been a skeptic, he was afraid of having sex since he knew it would hurt, yet Gabe took out a small bottle of what he called "lube" and they were off. 

Dan whines in response. He buries his fingers in Gabe's dirty blond hair and Gabe kisses his neck tenderly. "Fuck!" Dan cries out, his groan beginning to burn as the intense feelings built higher and higher. 

"Baby you're so good. Pussy feels like heaven." Gabe groans and hooks his hand under Dan's thigh to place it on his hip. 

Dan slides down unto Gabe at a insanely fast pace. He groans as Gabe's cock strokes his inner walls and clenches tight as Gabe hits something that heightens everything. Dan screams with his fingers tight in the duvet and his back arched. His mouth falls open in a silent yell and his entire body is shaking as the intensity of his second ever orgasm washes over his body. 

Gabe continues to thrust hard and fast into him. Watching as the added stimulation coaxes a few more spurts from Dan's ruby red tip. 

"So hot baby. Came untouched under me like a good little bitch." Gabe says before he's finally cumming. He shoves his cock deep into Dan and gives a few short thrust before it's over. 

They're frozen like that for a minute, Dan struggling to open his eyes or even move his body and Gabe smiling. He takes Dan's hand from his hair and entwines their fingers. "Love you."

"I love you too Gaby Baby."

"Babe, you know I hate that." 

Dan giggles and whimpers when Gabe pulls out, he can feel hot cum leaking out of his puckered hole and Gabe watches, mesmerized, as more slowly drips out. 

"You're so good for me Dan. What a good baby." He kisses Dan softly and lays down next to him. 

"Cuddles?"

"Not tonight sweetheart. I've got to get up early tomorrow and I don't want to wake you."

Dan pouts and crosses his arms, making Gabe chuckle. 

"Don't be like that. Promise tomorrow you'll get all the cuddles you've ever wanted." 

"Fine but I'm holding that too you Crocker."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

-~-

Tomorrow did come but not with everything Gabe had promised. 

No, it came with shouts from downstairs and screams that shook Dan from his sweet Gabe filled slumber. He bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding as footsteps begin to draw closer to him. Who was in his house?

The footsteps grow closer and Dan squeaks as another scream, much closer to him, erupts from inside the house. He pulls the blankets close to his chest and squeezes his eyes shut. The footsteps draw closer and he begins to shake, not in the good way either. 

The door burst open and Dan jumps. His breath is caught in his throat as he dares to open his eyes and finds five men dressed entirely in black standing in his room. Over their faces were pitch black masks with eyes marked with white chalk. 

Dan screamed and trembled as they neared his nude body. 

"Where is Gabe Crocker?"

"W-what?"

"Where is Gabe Crocker!" One of the group screams, Dan shudders and stares at them. Body numb with terror. 

"H-he went to work-k."

"Dammit." One of the men hissed. 

"Fucker." Another spat and the shared a glance before, yet again, all eyes were on Dan. 

"You a Howell right?"

"Y-yeah."

The man share a glance before jolting forward. Dan yelps as a hand clamps around his bicep and drags him off his bed. The blanket twists around his body last second to save him the embarrassment of the men seeing him nude and he falls flat on his face.

"Wait! I'm not wearing any clothes."

A police sirens comes from the distance and the men snap to business.

"Sorry mate but, we could really give a shit." The man tying Dan's wrist said. Another took Dan, with the blanket, in his arms and pressed the frail boy to his chest.

Dan was crying, thick tears running down his face. "What did I do! What has Gabe done!"

"Your boy isn't as noble as he seems."

Dan screams again as they past his neighbor, an old mother named Marge and a little boy that rode his bike past this day every day. Marge's face was wet with blood and she was shaking in horror, the pin cushion she wears when sewing still wrapped around her wrist. The boy leaned against the wall, unmoving, behind them was a large mural with the sign that made Dan's heart drop and breath catch.

An arch with squiggles around the circumference is dripping with black paint and glares menacingly at Dan as he kicks and screams. He knew that sign, hell, he was raised by the symbol. 

_Shun that house in New Orleans they call the Rising Sun._

-~-

Somewhere between the shoving into cars and symbol sighting somebody hits Dan's directly in the nose with their elbow. Knocking him out cold before he can draw in a breath to scream. 

As he lay in his half conscious state all of Dan's memories wash over him like the warms waves of the summer sea. He can feel them all cuddle him, hold him close, gently try to make him fall asleep before the bad ones can come rushing in. 

Of course they do, the bad ones always make it just before Dan can leave.

Growing up Dan and lived with just his father and mother. They lived in a quaint little house on the corner of Maple and Eastwood with ruby red shudders and bright blue paint. Around that house was a bustling garden filled with fresh daisies, roses, and sunflowers with the occasional strawberry bush or tomato. The house had no faults from the outside and from the inside it was as every other house. Warm floral furniture, honey colored wood flooring, long drapes that elegantly showed the back garden from the kitchen. Everything in the house was perfect, well, except one thing. 

A little boy, named Daniel after his great grandfather who died in the war, was prone to exploration, he enjoyed running through gardens and helping his mother with her dance rehearsals as watching her glide through the air like a swan. His mother always sung songs about her love of the city or hummed the ballad for the new ballet she would be performing in. Her smiles were like sugar and her laugh like a bell's twinkle. But that laughter and music was soon lost as his mother was brutally ripped from the young boy's chubby fingers. 

After that his father was never around, and if he was he stumbling and pinned Dan to a wall. He leaned in close smelling of alcohol and smoke, spit flew on Dan's face as his father ordered him to get the money he hid so he could buy food. Dan tried to stay strong but he always broke him, no matter what. Dan would give away all his money and run to the same hill. He would sit by the tree and wait for Phil to appear like he always did. Then Phil would cradle him as he cried into his arms. Phil didn't even complained as tears stained his favourite jumper.

Phil became a hero in Dan's eyes, the tree a safe haven like no other. He lived by the tree, breathed in what was Phil and took all the love he could get before he went home. 

Three years ago Dan turned 18 and the tree was ripped out to make room for a shiny new mansion. Some days Dan will wonder what will happen if he burns that fucker to the ground. Then he sees the sun engraved on the marble pillars and decides to let good things lay to rest. 

Dan met Gabe on one of his walks to the old tree. Gabe was sweet and had a funny birthmark on his jaw shaped like a rabbit that Dan kissed every chance he got. Later Dan would learn why exactly Gabe was walking towards the tree like him. 

_My sweetheart he was a gambler_

He never knew until the day the men came what Gabe truly was. A flake, a liar, a gambler. He would do anything to keep himself on his gambling fix and if that meant skipping out on his boyfriend than he would. 

And oh, he played well, Gabe was a sharp kid, he set all this up. Finding Dan, falling in love with him, even the small ring box Dan had once found beneath the stairs. He knew this would happen and used Dan to save his own skin. 

Dan was going to kill him when he got out of here. 

Slowly Dan began to force his eyes open, he yawned on instinct and turned over unto his back. A peculiar pull came from his ankles and, since he was too tired too look, jerked his foot to get a feel of it. A clank resonated from below Dan and his head shot up as the pull continued. Cuffs, what why where? Oh, the house,  _shit,_ he's in the house. 

Just as Dan begins to sit up and inspect the chains a rush of freezing cold water hits his body. He yelps in surprise and looks around him. That's when he notices he's in a basement like room, the grey cement walls are soft from water damage and as Dan feels upwards he notices something that sends shivers down his spine. The softness goes all the way up the wall. 

More water fills the room and finally, finally Dan's eyes adjust to the light. 

He screams, loud and pronounced as he sees something the piles upon piles of dead bodies around him, there hair wet and skin so white it stuck out like a sore thumb. He screams again as he notices the water was now sloshing over his legs. He needs to get out of here, but how? 

His eyes scan the room and he breathes heavy to avoid panic. He can't die here, he just can't. 

'You need to calm down.' Dan's head switches to a distant memory from what feels like a thousand years ago. His head is placed on Phil's chest and he's hyperventilating. His mother just died and he's been hit for the first time. He needs a hand and for the first time, Phil is there. Dan shakes his head no and Phil sighs. 

The water is at his waist now. 

'You know Dan you can't spend your entire life fearing things. Sometimes you just need to take a deep breath let your fears go and let people save your life.'

Dan's eyes snap open and suddenly he looks over the grey, dark box of a room with new confidence. 

That when he finally sees the pattern. 

It's in the bodies, they are placed in a distinct pattern, oh how could Dan be so blind? They were all pointed towards one area, the left corner of the room, Dan eyes traced to wall and that's when he finally say the small opening, just the size of his chest and an inch. He sighs in relief and looks back to the cuffs around his ankles. The water sloshes around Dan's neck so he scurries to his feet. 

The chains are rusted from being in the water so many times and Dan takes a step back, the creak quietly. Dan plunges his hands into the murky water and takes hold of the chains, he tugs hard and they groan at the strain, Dan lets out a cry as the water reaches his waist and tugs as hard as he can, the rust cutting open his palms. 

Groans turn into screams as the chain finally let go, sending Dan tumbling into one of the body piles. He's faced with the pale, sunken eyes of a dead man. He shudders and pushes back, walking underneath the hole. 

His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest, he could barely breath as he finally realized he would have to wait for the water to reach the space. 

To live he would have to drown. 

Dan gulped nervously and thought only good memories of the tree and Phil's warm scent and hushed laughter in cool nights surrounded by candle light. Finally the water reached Dan's neck and he only had seconds to brace himself before his mouth was under, he took a deep breath as his head was uncased.

Dan was never good with holding his breath. He always lost the contest and couldn't swim as fast as everyone else. Not to mention he has iron cuffs around his barely ankles. Ironic that Dan just now noticed he was still fully naked.

In silence Dan waited, he forced himself to open his eyes and they stung as the gross sewage floated into them. He desperately tried to blink it away. His lungs were starting to burn and his body randomly spasming.  He watches the water until,  _until_ , go. 

Dan kicked off and raced for the hole, taking long strides of his arms and grabbing the edge, he had about an inch of air to work with and takes a huge gulp as his head goes through. Before he knows it a pair of hands have wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him unto a freezing black and white tile floor. 

"Congratulations Mr. Howell. You've survived test one. $10 has been taken from your now $7,990 debt."

He knew that voice, it struck a chord inside his head but he just couldn't get it until. Warm nights, soft kisses and warm hugs under a canopy of leaves. Each kiss promising safety, love, and everything in between. 

"P-phil?"

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic written for Halloween (cue spooky scary skeletons music) updates may have long pauses since I'm currently in school. im excited for this though because im a fucked up human bean. also im so tired WOW. bring on the star metaphors


End file.
